The Fate of the Universe
by Xx-youkaihime-xX
Summary: When all was going well for the Smashers, a villain decides to attempt to revive Tabuu to fill out the marks he has left off. Can the Smashers prevent this from happening? Will it be the end of the world for good? Rated T for now, may change later.


**A/N:** Hello everyone and welcome to my first ever fanfic. ^_^ I hope those who read it will enjoy it. Note that there will be more chapters in the future and loveable charries that I don't own hehe.

Chapter 1: The Festival

A few weeks have passed since the evil Tabuu have been sealed away. Everyone was still rejoicing the peace, even holding a festival for the upcoming tournament today. It took a lot of weeks to go repair everything but with the help of their friends, eventually things were able to look up. Townspeople and foreigners everywhere headed over to the Smash Mansion to celebrate for the new peaceful millennium.

A festival was usually held every year before the fights took place but this one had a unique twist to it. Everyone rejoiced for the heroes taking down the Subspace Emissionary. Statues of the world's finest heroes where being made and even new events named after them. The festival near the mansion was really starting to light up the place.

While the celebration went on, an young teenager was asleep under the tree. His whole attire was green and he happened to have dirty blonde hair. Link took his naps here, trying to sleep off the ruckus the younger Smashers made about the festival yesterday. When the Hylian wasn't being a hero, he was usually either seen dozing off or fishing, whichever he preferred. Little did he know, someone silently approached him, creeping up there was slowly towards the worn out hero. The blonde elf would feel a tap on his shoulder, slowly getting up and having a dazed look on his face.

" Wake up you lazy bum," said the voice. It took the Hylian a minute to register who the voice had belong to. He knew he heard it somewhere and it should be recognizable by now. Finally his vision started to clear up as he saw her right in front of him with a smile on her face.

" What are you doing under the tree anyways? You're going to miss the festival!" exclaimed Princess Zelda. The blonde would began to think, trying to find the right words to say.  
>" Well, I just needed a little sleep is all," he replied, laughing a bit nervously. Link knew that Zelda wouldn't take his word for it. She always exclaimed that he was lazy when there wasn't anything to do but he couldn't argue against that. It was all too true for a fact anyways.<br>The princess would tilt her head, then laugh a little at his response. " I know that ain't true, but that's not the point. The ceremony's about to start soon and I don't want to miss it. Our friends are going to be there. The elf sighed, having a slight smile on his face. He nodded in agreement and headed over to the festival with Zelda.

Meanwhile at the festival, another blonde seemed to be enjoying themselves. Peach would be attempting her try at a ring toss game. She would observe the objects and toss the rings carefully, planning out her moves on how to win a great prize. The owner of the stand grinning, knowing that he rigged the game on purpose just like everyone else, but the Princess of Mushroom Kingdom managed to find a loophole and get the three rings in.  
>" Sweet!" she said in excitement. The man handed her a giant teddybear as the princess went off to search for Mario.<p>

As the two Hylians got back to the festival, a bell would be heard going off. It looks like the ceremony was about to start soon. Zelda and Link quickly started running, hoping they can manage to dodge the crowd in time to do their part. It turns out they were in luck! The two managed to get in on time for the ceremony and took their places backstage. They could hear the announcer clearing his throat as he begins to greet all the guests that gathered around the stage. The toad scoped his eyes through the crowd, making sure everyone was settling down before he began his speech.

" Ahem," he spoke, clearing his throat some more. " I would love to thank you all for coming to this festival today. We couldn't be more than delighted to have you as guests for the upcoming tournament that will take place here at Smash Mansion soon. Now, we all know why we've gathered here today, right? Well, a few weeks ago, our worlds were at stake. An evil force was turning everyone into trophies and sucking up the worlds, destroying the place as we know it. The Smashers were the only ones who saved us from this tragedy and that's why we're still here today. This festival is not to only honor the upcoming tournament that got interrupted, but also these brave heroes who've risked their lives to save us all. " As the toad continue to speak to the audience, a thought kept reoccuring in Zelda's mind. She couldn't help but look down, trying to keep her spirits up high. It was obvious that she knew something, but what?

**A/N:** That's it for the first chapter. I'll try my best to update regularly so you guys can stay glued. Remember to read and review. I'm sure I'll get busted for grammatical errors like my teacher always finds in my papers


End file.
